the dark king rises
by FXCF
Summary: my third story [inspired by "a dark fate", an evil cynder x spyro fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

the dark kings rise.  
chapter one

"inferna inferno. a name now forgotten." "why?" "because, he was malfor's second in control,next to cynder. far from the light of our ancestors, he was" "but,why?"  
the old voice stopped for a moment,before speaking."ever heard the tale of Orion and inferni?" "no sir. but they sound familiar." "they are th-" an explosion rocked the temple."the apes! they have found us!" the young student yelled in fear as the door to the hatchlings room exploded off its hinges. two apes walked out of the smoke,three eggs in their arms."we must stop them!" the old one shouted and attacked the apes,but as he ran, a beam of purple fire stuck him,dead in the heart.  
"guardian volteer!" the young dragon was about to run to the old guardian, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw who shot volteer. a dragoness, taller than any guardian, with a color scheme of black and violet. "well well well,what do we have here?" her voice was as smooth as a pollished,freshely forged sword,  
and as sharp as one. "c-c-c-cynder!" the young dragon tried to run but the dragoness stopped him with her tail, flinging him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

when the young dragon awoke, he could not speak, for a tight,silver collar was around his neck with the name CYNDER engraved on it. around him, there were other dragons, all with the same collar. a tear fell from his eye as he collapsed, in terror, in sorrow, and in hopelessness.


	2. Chapter 2

[so, i had some inspiration for the collars and spyros loss against cinder from a evil cinder x spyro fanfic called "a dark fate" was my inspiration]  
[also, i don't own the characters, only the oc's that aren't submitted to me][yes i'm accepting oc's, frolic to the PM station!]

cinder stared at the convoy approaching malfor's fortress. the guardians had made a treaty with her and malfor, all shadow dragons, for peace. the guardians were bringing the last one, a dragon no older than nineteen. last time the guardians came with a shadow dragon, the guardian of ice said something that confused her.  
"you'll like the next shadow dragon. i promise you this."  
the convey stopped,suddenly."odd" malfor remarked,next to cinder."go check it out."cinder nodded and took the air,she could see the issue.  
the shadow dragon had escaped, and most of the guardians were groaning in pain."what happened hear?".the earth guardian, Terrador, spoke first." the kid got spunk. we couldn't beat him. a mere hatchling!" while Terrador spoke, cinder caught the sent of the dragon."guard the convoy.i have his sent" she raced off after the escapee. after a few minutes of chasing him down, she caught up with him. his scales were pure black,with a reddish violet underbelly. he had 12 horns, four on his jaw, two on the back of his head, near his neck, two on the crown of his head, and in-between those horns ,were two gold horns. in-front of those were two more horns, a blue and green one. under his eyes were small gray circles, and his horns that were at his heads crown had a small rounded square.  
"get back hear!" cinder shouted. he dint slow. cinder took notice of the lack of a wing on his right side.'so that is why he inst flying'. finally she caught up to him,and struck him in the spine with her tail. a loud 'CRACK' was heard as he was flung forward due to his momentum, hitting a tree. cinder landed, ready to carry this welp to the fortress,when he saw him shifting,before launching his back up-words. a louder crack was heard, somehow fixing his spine. but it was a fruitless effort,as the pain caught up with him,and sent him into unconsciousness. cinder lifted the welp, and flew back to the fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

it had been four months since cinder caught the escapee, whose name was not known,for he would not speak.  
"talk dammit!" malfor shouted at the dragon. the dragon did not reply,but only spat at aim was off, and instead hit a ape behind malfor.  
"ugh...increase his torture,ten-fold." the young dragon stared at malfor with half-lidded eyes. his eyes were a fine velvet. as malfor left,the shock collar activated, sending thousands of volts of electricity through teeth grinded. a bit of blood leaked out of his nose. a paw reached up and wiped away the stood there, staring at him with her own half-lidded stair."why resist?" she asked him, knowing full well that he would not respond.  
as cinder walked away, she looked at the blood on her paw,and licked at the red some odd reason, it tasted like...her own blood.  
when she was injured, she would lick away infections from the wounds."how..odd." as she walked to the door,she heard a mumble.  
she looked back,to see the dragon staring at her."what did you say?"he spat some blood.  
" ** _i..i...i..said my name is inferna._ _inferna inferno._** " cinders eyes widened at the dragon. he couldn't be inferna inferno,and without a word she fled the room,  
leaving inferna to the torture.


	4. Chapter 4

"malfor!" cinder shouted,startling the lord of the dark. "yes cinder?" she panted out four words that stunded malfor "hatchling..*huf* *huf* is *wheeze* inferna inferno!" malfor looked like he had been hit in his little dragon by a earth fury."wha-what?! ** _impossible!_** i killed that traitor myself!i saw his corpse!"  
a sick laugh echoed through the behind malfor, was the traitor, eyes piercing." _ **heh, you 'killed' me? hah.**_ " his grin was unsettling, and his voice was filled with... _anger._ "how did you escape?!" inferna smiles,and held up a key." _ **your 'jailers' are to easily tricked. malfool**_ " he laughed more at his bad joke. in this moment, cinder could not tell if the torturer had scrambled his brain. malfor growled, purple light trickling out of his mouth. inferna saw this,and just had to chuckle." _ **relly malfor?** **you haven't changed since i last fought you.**_ " a black smoke gathered in inferna's maw. cinder backed up. and, after what felt like forever, they fired their beams. purple struck black,and to cinders surprise, the black beam shot through the purple beam. malfor was able to doge,just barely.  
" _ **wow malfor, still weak? huh,ain't that halariu-**_ "a dark purple beam fired at inferna,but he just moseyed out of the way. cinder was next to malfor in an heart-beat. the traitor looked...shocked? betrayed?" ** _cinder..._**?"his grin was gone, replaced with a frown, eyes glazed. it took her a moment to figure out that he was in a flash back.  
in a second, she was on him,claws unsheathed, teeth bared, element burning from within her. his eyes returned to normal, after she started crushing his wind pipe and for his lack of oxygen, and the fact that he had a 200 pound adult dragon on him, made it obvious that he has to faint, but not without mumbling one last word.

 _"sis.t..e...r?"_


	5. Chapter 5

when inferno awoken, he felt a major pain in his neck. annoyed, he snapped the colar in half. " _where am i now..._ " inferna mumbled to himself and looked around.

he was in a dungen like room, with a small, broken bed in the corner. " _hmph, thousands of dungens to put me in, and it's my old room. deppresing mal._ "

he sat down, and started to think. he started to think of his past, and what happend to his sister. "cinder... what did that basterd do to you?"

eventuly, he fell asleep. and dremed of that day.

a young inferna was running around with his sister around his familys home. "come on inferna! chatch up!" his young sister, cinder shouted to her older

brother. "comin, cind!" inferna shouted. back then he had his wings in pitch perfect condition, after all, his father was expecting him to become a fast

flyer. "come on big b-" her voice was cut off by an explosion. "sis!" inferna nearly fell as a burst of fire stuck near his sister. the fire receded as

a figure formed in the fire. his father, orion, rose from the crator. "dad!" both inferna and cinder shouted as their father fell to the ground.

"inferna...cinder..get out of hear!" he begged in a tone the kids never hear from him."why!? what's going on?!" "malfor has found us, please, find your mother

and run. i will hold him off." "papa!" cinder shouted as inferna obayed his orders. picking cinder up, he ran to his mothers garden, only for a explosion

to nock him off his feet. cinder fell, unconsus as she hit a tree with her head. inferna quickly ran to his sister's aid, geting a quick glance at the gardens.

his mother's corpse laid there, with a purple dragon standing over her. his father laid dead a few feat from her. malfor walked over to inferna and cinder,

giving cinder a look that inferna had seen used when his sister was kidnapped by a couple of horny dragons. that made inferna mad. "back!" he shouted at malfor

with hopes of him sparing him and his sister. that was not the case as inferna was tossed aside,landing hard on his wing, breaking it. malfor looked cinder

over with a look of lust. "go away!" inferna shouted, and this time, malfor moved to him. with a rip, and a tear, inferna's wing was ripped off. inferna

shouted in pain, and promptly fanted. with the welp not bothering him, malfor "played" with cinder. and then left with cinder in his grip. inferna awoke to

a blistering pain in his side. "si-s-t-er..." he felt the darkness creep up on his soul. the shadows seemed to perk back as he heard foot-steps.

"h-e-lp...m-e" the figures stoped, and looked at him. the two figures were pitch black with two glowing white eyes. one resembled malfor, lightly, and

the other looked like cinder. " _we sense your pain~_ " the cinder look-alike said in a sing-song voice. " _would you like revenge?_ " the other one said,

his voice twisted with rage."...yes..." " _then let your mortal body transend, to our true body_ " they said as one, and their bodys melted to shadow, an entered

inferna.

the pain inferna felt was insane. his body became darker, soon pure black, with a black fog exhaling from him , and he rose. bones sprouted from his stump of a wing, forming a wing patern.

his eyes opened, reveiling he now had four eyes, all glowing pure white. his blue and green horn glew bright, and a chuckle escaped his lips, then pure

mad laughter. " _ **MALFOR! IM COMING FOR YOU, YOU BASTERED!**_ " and with that, he took to the skys.


	6. Chapter 6

inferna woke from his slumber. he always woke fast, with not a single bit of weakness in him. advantige of having three souls, i guess. "wake up welp." a voice said from the door-way. in the door-way was a dark purple dragon, who's name came to inferna's mind. " _spyro... the worlds failed hero, what honer do i owe for seeing your ugly mug?_ " inferna said. "well, my mate wanted to get information from you." mate? who the hell... wait... no..." _mother of the anctients..._ " syro smiled as cynder walked in. the two shared a pashonet kiss, making inferna gag in the background. now in the foreground, cynder walked to the still siting dragon, who had a bored look on his face, velvet eyes boring into her featureless white eyes, terrifying her. sensing his mates discomfert, spyro walked to her, stradiling her with his wing. spyro looked to inferna. "i do beleve i never got your name" inferna rolled his eyes. " _the names ira et spe_ " cynder was confused at this. wasint his name-"but you would know me as inferna inferno."-oh." _now, tell me_ _why you wanted talk, i was in the middle of a good dream._ " spyro rolled his eyes." why did you call my mate your sister?" inferna couldent hold the grin that cut its way through his scales. " _cause she is. duh."_ inferna stated like it was commen logic. well, they did have simalarites. when cynder was in a good mood, her scales would lighten up a bit, showing that her under-belly scales were a light purple. a lighter shade than inferna's, but the resembilence was uncany. cynder scoffed at inferna."i have no sibilings,  mortal" inferna's eyes widened at that statement. the suprise soon turned to rage. his blue horn began to glow lightly. when inferno spoke, his voice was deeper. " _ **YOU ARE NO GOD, FOOLESH MORTAL"**_ his voice sent fear through her heart. spyro was quick to fire fire from his maw, but inferna, no, _IRA_ stood still, rageing. his form changed, as the fire touched his scales. his body turned pure black, with matching mist. his eyes became pure white, and two eyes opend obove the bottem ones. his stump of a right wing exploded with blood, as a wing made of bone sproted. his hight changed from 8'4, to 13'11. spyro and cynder backed up in fear as inferna revealed his true form. **_IRA ET DESPERATIO ES IN GEHENNAM_**


End file.
